Not Another Word
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: The new year starts off great with four new transfer stundents who are put into each house. Problem? Definitely yes. Especially with the Slytherin standing up for the Gryffindor and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hugging the Slytherin while the Ravenclaw s
1. Welcome Back

_Not Another Word_

**Rated:** PG-13

**By:** Yami Chibi Chibi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Serenity, Kaite, Dustin and TJ. Everything eles belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary:** The new year starts off great with four new transfer stundents who are put into each house. Problem? Definitely yes. Especially with the Slytherin standing up for the Gryffindor and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hugging the Slytherin while the Ravenclaw shkes her head. Will Hogwarts be turned totally upside down by these four students? Most likely.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Welcome Back

_Crash! Boom! _The students hurred into the castle but not in time for the rain to hit them. Half of the students body was totally but soaked but fortunately the first years had gotten inside before the rain had started. The professors cast drying spells the first students as they walked inside. As soon as everyone was dry and seated, the first years were brought in as they were every year however, there was one small this change this time. At the back of the line of first years was four students, two boys and two girls, that were not first years.

"I wonder who those four students are," Hermione whisered to Ron and Harry.

Whispers rang out through the great hall about the four mysterious as Professor McGonagall got out the parachent with the names on it and the Sorting Ceremony.

"Anthony, Tyler!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers rang up through the crowd of students, especially Hufflepuff.

"Bensen, Leanne!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

A few more name were called off before one of the older students was finally called.

"Sixth year! Calger, TJ!"

The taller of the two boys moved through the first year, his light brown hair looking a little muddled as if someone had messed with it. TJ sat on the witha smile face. It took the hat a few minutes before it sorted him int on "HUFFLPUFF!" The Hufflpuff cheered loudly as newest Hufflpuff stood up and proudly made his way over to the table.

"Davids, Patrick!"

"RAVEVCLAW!"

"Foster, Adam!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gunderson, Jake!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hunter, Sam!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The more students were put into Slytherin while one webt to Ravenclaw and two were sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Sixth year! Little, Dustiin!"

The boy's last name certainly matched him well for could easily be mistaken for first year or second year because of his size. But you could definitely tell he was older than that. With his perfect brown hair and happy filled green eyes, the boy eagerly sat down on the stool and the sorting hat immediately sorted him into Ravenclaw. Loud applause as always foowed him all the way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Moslin, Gary!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Murphy, Warren!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Naske, Morgan!"

It took a few miuntes for the sorting Hat to put the small fecked face girl into Hufflepuff.

"Nerrel, Shamus!"

It took quite while before this shy looking boy was placed in Gryffindor.

"Notan, Rick!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Two more were placed Hufflpuff and Slytherin while three more were accepted into Ravenclaw.

"Sixth year! Rankin, Kaite!"

She was the only one of the two girls that wearing glasses she had air of mytery circling around around her as her bown hair seemed to blow in a invisible wind. The same mystery surrounded Dustin, TJ and the other girl. No one had heard about or even seen any of them before so naturally the students were curious.

"SLYTHERRIN!"

Some groans were mixed in with the clappin. Apparntly some boys from the other houses werent's very happy about the Sorting Hat's decision about Katie. Having heard the groans, a small spark of playfulness shined in her brownish-gold eyes. She sat down in a seat had sudenly been cleared beside a blonde boy.

"Seventh year! Wyatt, Wanda!"

Now this girl just oozed mystery more than any of the four students and Professor Trelawney became quite Fascinated with the student. There was something about Wanda that the professor just couldn't tell. It seemed familiar yet not at the same time. The blonde haried girl walked up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall had barely placed the hat on her head when the Sorting Hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

Wanda stood up and quielty made her way to the Gryffindor table as clapping and groans from Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs fllowed her. But she made to sure to take a glance at the Slytherin table at Kaite who was grinning. Wanda make her away over to Gryffindor table, where she sat down next to Hemione. Only a few more names were caled and then Professor Dumbledore stood up to adress students.

"Welcome all, old and new. I would like you to all to weclome Professor Lupin back who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts once again. I'd also like our first years and transfer students to feel welcome here so I ask that all tricks be played on them after the second week of school," Professor Dumbledore joked.

Laughter and applause filled the great Hall as the four transfer students stared knowingly at each other. The noise soon died down and the headmaster was able to speak again.

"I would like to say one last thing. Tu! Ava! Perre! Thank you very much."

The food appear on the table and everyone dug in. Hermione turned to Wanda as she watch Ron taking a bite into a piece of chicken.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Seamus Finnigan, the one on his left is Dean Thomas, the one on Seamus's right is Neveille Longbottom, next to Dean is Ron Weasley, the two girls over there are Lavender Brownand Parvati Patil, and that's Harry Potter. We'er all in Seventh year," she said, pointing to each as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all.. I've heard about a few of you grom my older brother Chris." Wanda replied.

"That wouldn't be a surprise then. He knows every one of us and he's a Gryffindor," Seamus piped up.

"So your name is, Wanda?" Ron ask her.

"Yes, But please just call me Serenity." Serenity said.

"But Chris, toll me that you first name is Pan." Seamus said.

"Well yes my first name is Pan but I can to be call Serenity." Serenity said, to Seamus.

"So what school did you tranfer from?" Ron inquired.

"Bay View. Same as my friends," Serenity told them.

"Great Merlin! Bay View School of Gifted Wichcraft and Wizardry?! That's a school for gifted wiches and wizards. You had to have done something truly girfted to attend there," excliamed Hermione.

"Didn't do very much. We were just smart, I guess. Bay View's great but Hogwarts seems pretty awesome. I'm just glad Cat and the others came too," Serenity said.

"Cat?" asked Ron with a with confuse look.

"Kaite. But we all call her Cat. You see, if you call her Kaite.........Well, let's just say it ain't pretty when you do," explanied Serenity.

The seventh year Gryffindors didn't say very much after that. Kaite was a Srytherin and Gryffindors didn't get along very well with Srytherin.

Meanwhile, at the slytherin table Cat was quietly eating her food when she had the olddest feeling that someone eas staring at her. She gazed up to see the Slytherins around her looking at her.

"What? Not used to transfer stundents?" she asked.

It was the blonde boy beside that spoke up.

"No, we're not. Especially one we've never heard about before. Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said as he held out is his hand.

Cat looked at him cautiosly before shaking his hand with a shug. It wouldn't hurt for her to make some friends in Slytherin since she had been sorted into the Slytherin house.

"Call me Cat."

"So Cat, where are you from?" a pug face looking girl sneered.

"Bay View. What's it to you?" smirked Cat.

"Bay View's that gifed school that's far off from here and starts school a week before us," a girl resembling a hag reported.

Cat had her head back down and was once again eating, seemingly ignoring the girls. The pug face looking girl growled under her breath.

"You should learn quick who you should and shouldn't, Katie," the girl groundded out.

Cat's head snapped up and for a minute, the Slytherins around her throught they saw her yes glow as she gave the girl in front of her a look that could surely kill.

"And you should definitely learn real quick not to call me that. You can call me by my sur name of nickname but not by my real name unless you want me to hex you so badly you'll wish it was Voldemort that had done it," Cat growled angrily before putting her head back down.

Now the sixth and seventh year Slytherins had just learned a few things about their newst Slytherin.

1. It would not do well to get on her bad side.

2. She wasn't afraid to say the Dark Lord's name and.

3. She was definitely a person to keep an eye on. This is exactly what was going through Malfoy's mind as he gazed at her out of corner of her eye.

"So you guys are from Bay View?"

"Yeah. It's great there!"

"Awesome."

Dustin had already made quick friend out of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Dustin had a bit of a squealky voice but it didn't bother any of the Ravenclaws at all.

"So what is Bay View like?" asked Erine who had introduced himself to Dustin.

"It's a really cool place with fun and exciting things to do. But Hogwarts sound just as exciting," Dustin said as he wolfed down his hamburger.

TJ at the Hufflepuff table was make new friends just like Dustin at the Ravenclaw table.

Serenity stared over at Cat until she caught her friend's eye. Cat tilted her head to the side as if to ask a silent question and Serenity shrugged. She would usually be drawing during mealtimes or studing her magic books except breakfast but she didn't have her drawing materials with her. Cat motioned for her talk to someone and Serenity gave her a look as if to say "Why should I?" The Slytherin girl gave her a smirk and showed a look that replied to with "Because if you don't I'll bug you about it later."

She turned to the Gryffindor that was sitting next to her and introduced herself. They stared really hitting it off and Cat smiled as she saw her friend ineracting with the other Gryffindors.

_Looks like all four of us have to a wonderful school year, _Serenity said to herself. Little did the Gryffindor girl know how much of an eventful year her and friends were about to have.


	2. Serenity's Secret Past

Chapter 2: Serenity's Secret Past

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch was over the new and old students headed to there houses to get the new students, a feel for that new house. TJ and Dustin, both were getting use to there new rooms, As for Cat, she found herself in love with one of Harry Potter's emery, Draco Malfoy. Cat made herself feel welcome as the other Slytherin girls were scared of her. This new Slytherin girl but, somehow Draco make Cat forgot all about them and started work on their feelings for each other. As for Serenity, she and Hermione were in a room together. After Serenity move in her stuff along with Hermoine, the girls got to talk.

A few miuntes later, before the girls got to talk, Harry and Ron,walk in the girls new room. Harry and Ron feeled it would be a good idea if they got to know Serenity, because she was Hermione's new friend.

Hour and hours, ti'l Ron, ask about Serenity's Paladin on her neck. Sure Harry and Hermione saw it but they through it would be best not to ask about it, but here Ron, not know ask her about it. Serenity was not all shock about is, because everybody who Serenity ever meeted ask her about it. She was not at her scary of it, to who people who didn't know her through, it was just a stupid charm that she weor. But is was no charm that she was wearing on the gold band corker, it was in fact in beded in her skin.

Serenity, toke off the gold band, and there they saw is charm, was in-beded in her, not a place of jewel. The mark on Serenity's neck, was one crirle and three diamonds that seen to be together cross over in the crirle.

After seeing that, you know they are question to how it got there. but it was Harry, that ask about it, and not Ron. But see that it was like Serenity and Harry, were on the same level of different for other people. Harry had all ready took Serenity about the lighting bolt in the middle of his forhead.

Serenity being to tell the story of how she got the burned mark on her.

"It was over seventeen years ago," Serenity slow being can to speak of her past.

Hermione and the boys were the first to here Serenity, sad story. Serenity didn't feel her friends for Bay View should have ever know, but she feeled that Harry and his friends, should know tell truth about Serenity's past.

----

The midnight forest bristled with witches and wizards. a dozen or so ran through the moonli grove, holding torches, searching following their, the powerful warlock Titan Cronus.

Another witch, young, vain, and beautiful, hid in the shadow of an ancient tree. Her name was Pure. In her arms two babies slept, pressed against her blue silk robe.

Her partner, the girls's father an aged whitelighter (who was now an _elder_) Leo, dressed all in black, from his velvet trousers and fitted waistcoat to his velvet slippers, seemed to have disappeared.

"Leo," Pure whispered, her breath visible in the icy night. "Coward. Why did you leave us?"

"Quiet," a voice commanded. It seemed to have come from the tree itself.

"I should have known," Pure hissed, kicking the tree trunk. "Leo, you old trickster, this is no time to show off."

"Shut up," the tree urged, adding politely, "oh, great witch."

Pure was tempted to kick the trunk again, to whisper something rude at its scaly bark. But one of the babies began to wriggle in her arms.

The infant girl was very alert. Clearly, she sensed what Leo had heard. Now Pure could hear it, too. The heavy, hobnailed boots of the warlock Titan Cronus crunching through the snow. The mighty darklighter was leading his searhers toward them.

Quickly, Pure dipped a finger in the herb pouch she wore around her waist, then brushed the honey-and-thyme potion aross the stirring child's lips.

Which baby was it, Cosmos-Apolla or Serenity-Artemis? They looked so alike, it was impossible to tell. Already their colorless birth eyes were turning blue, the same startling blue as her own, Pure noted.

As Titan Cronus's footsteps drew nearer, Pure saw the glint of one of the gold charms that helped tell the infants apart. It was the delicate half-moon necklace that belongee to Artemis.

Pure should have known. Artemis was always alert aware, attentive. Her twin sister, apolla, whose necklace carried a different but macting charm, was the calmer of the two.

Of course, Titan Cronus wanted these babies. Already their sensititvity was obvoius. Their hearing was become honed. Their recognition of danger sharp.

But the mighty darklighter and his torch-bearing mob ran right past them. Their footstep grew fainter as they moved out of the forest.

Titan Cronus had not found them. Still, Pure pressed the infant girl to her, willing them not to cry out, not to make a sound.

Time-passed - minutes, hours. Pure waited, listened to the whirling wind, the hotting of a lone owl. Finally, she stepped out of the shadows into the cold moonlight.

"Leo," she grumbled. "You can materialize now. We're all very impressed with you cleverness."

"Yes, great witch," he said.

_Great witch? She is a child herself, _Leo thought, picking splinters of ice froms his nappy whitle hair. _Ah, well. The young deserve respect, need it to grow strong._ Brushing snow from his velvet coat, which only a moment ago had been twisted tree bark, Leo smiled.

Leo was very old, an aged elder-whitelighter, so practiced at his craft that he - like the forceful Titan Cronus - had attained the rank of whitelighter.

He'd had decades to perfect his skills and senses.

While Pure, for all her pouting vanity and temper, was but a guardian. She wasn't a bad witch, just young, willful, and terribly impatient.

Like all whitelighter, Leo was talented shape-shifter. It was not bragging to say he could turn himself intojust about anything: a tree, a rock, flowing water, leaping fir, spiraling smoke, and animals and humans of every age and appearance.

Wheareas Pure had only been appointed the infants' guardian to humle her, to teach her to be reliable, responsible, trustworthy. To think of something besides her own young and beauty.

"Take the babies, Leo. Run fast and far. Find them protectores. Hide them," she commanded, throwing back the hood of her silk robe. "And don't call me witch." Pure's blue eyes narrowed menacingly. "It sounds so common. I prefer goddess, or lady."

Now fully himself again, with only stary scraps of bark freckling his velvet waistcoat, Leo stood before Pure, as tall, thin, and agile as a willow branch. His wild white hair silver in the moonlight, he bowed slightly. "A thousand pardons, Lady Pure."

"Make it goddes," Pure decided, staring brazenly at his pale bony face, which childern often found frightenting, but not the baby girls. "These babies must never know the truth of their power. Sparate them, Leo. Fling them far apart so that Titan Cronus may never find them."

"Goddess, Lord Titan Cronus -" Leo spoke of the one who'd come closest tto finding them.

"Lord of worms and beetles -" Pure hissed.

"And wild ambition."

"That miserable darklighter -"

"Excuse me?" Leo straightened abruptly. "You're forgetting that I'm a whitelighter."

Pure sighed impatiently. "How could I forget that? You don't stand still for a seconed. You're always showing off, shape-shifting and playing the brilliant trickster. But Titan Cronus is a rebel, a renegade who calls up his magick for harm. I won't let him use these precious babies to feed his own ambition."

"He _is_ their _uncle_," Leo pointed out.

"And you're they _father_, and he also _killed_ you!" Pure shot back. "Here, help me remove their amulets." She gave Leo the serence infant Artemis, who was wearing the blue haf-moon charm.

"Think, great witch -"

"Elder-Whitelighter, Leo." Unlatching the golden half-sun necklace from Apolla's tender throat, Pure sighed.

"But the babies... without their amulets, how will they know that each is one-half of the other?"

"They must not know." Pure handed Leo the half-sun necklace. The pale whitelighter accepted it, slipping the delicate charm into his vist pocket. When the time came, restless, young Apolla would wear it agian.

But when Pure wasn't looking he only pretened to remove her peaceful twin Artemis's half-moon charm. Artemis soon awake for her sleep, Pure telling Artemis was trying to calm Artemis. "They must never know," she declared, rocking the wriggling child.

"Think... goddess," Leo tried again. "Speparately, they may one day be talented, accomplished, even remarkable practitioners of the craft, but only together can they attain their full powers."

"Exactly," Pure said. "So long as they appear merely gifted, they'll be safe. But if they display their wisdom and strenght, Titan Cronus will track them down and try to use their power for evil."

"They'd never allow it," Leo reasoned.

Give Artemis back to leo and get but Apolla back. Pure whirled suddenly, her mindnight blue cape flaring. "Then he'd kill them," she said.

----

As Serenity finish her story. Harry look over at the clock it was 11:30 p.m. and they had to get to bed because they, had school the next day. As Harry and Ron leave they toll the girls _goodnight_, same for the girls. As the girls got up and into bed, Hermione was still ask Serenity question about her past. Serenity answers them all.

"Serenity what ever happan to you and your sister?" Hermione ask Serenity.

Serenity always for got about her twin sister. "Apolla,"

"Yes, What ever happan to her."

"Apolla, never make it got alway. Both Pure and Apolla die... Leo, find is out toke my to the best place wear he knew I would grow up."

"Where is that?" Hermione asked.

"To the one place where I was some post to be born. He send me to live with me real mother... Piper." Serenity said put her head on her pollow.

"So then that how you got the mark on you neck."

"Yes, but my father Leo never spoke of my sister to Piper. My mother give me a new name Pan Wanda Hallwell-Wyatt. My father also never toke my mother about my name Serenity-Artemis. That was just a name that my aunt Pure, call me, to separtate me for my sister."

"Serenity,"Hermione said.

"Mum... yes Hermione."

"What ever happen to your necklace? The one with the half-moon charm.

"I've still got it," Serenity said. Get out of bed, walk of to her jewel box.

Open the box and pull out the neclace with the blue half-moon. Then walk back to bed and show it to Hermione.

Hermione shock that Serenity actly had the necklace. _It so pretty_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Somethimes I hear is voice speak to me, for far away. I like to think it me sister call out to me." Serenity put on the blue half-moon necklace on, and before her come say good night to Hermione, Hermione was already sleeping peaceful.

As Serenity try to go to sleep, she hear the little voice inside her head again. Is time the voice was not try to scary her but to sing her a sleep.

"_Gotta find your inner strength_

If you can't then just thrown life away

Gotta learn to rely on you

Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too

You're beautiful inside and out

Lead a life without a doubt

Don't need a man to make things fair

Listen girl, gotta know it's true

In the end all you've got is you"

Serenity listen to the voice in her head and wouder if that real us her sister call to her. From her world. But the voice was not in a whisper like all the other times, this time the voice was close by like Apolla as stand or sleep ready next to Serenity. Serenity so fall to sleep after the voice of Apolla's die down, Serenity was fast a sleep dream of being with her sister again.

The secret lives of Cosmos-Apolla and Serenity-Artemis, will always just be a secret to the Chamred One know as Pan Hallwell.

---

Is this just me or am I not that fave. on ff.net, peolpe don't read my story and if so then they don't Review my story and I wish, I had 16, review before chapter 3 Gryffindor VS Slyrethin, was up. That My wish/ dream, The cloest I came to 16 is 10 review for Fair;ly Oddparents World Wide


End file.
